1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multineedle embroidering sewing machine including sewing machine heads, each provided with a plurality of needle bars and a plurality of thread take-up levers corresponding to the needle bars, and more particularly, to a sewing machine, in which needle thread paths in the vicinity of thread take-up levers are improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a sewing machine, in which the vertical motion of a needle cooperates with a rotating hook to perform lock stitch, a descending needle pierces an article being sewn to reach a bottom dead point, and a tip end of the rotating hook catches a needle thread at a timing, at which the needle ascends again. With the subsequent rotation of the rotating hook, the needle gets through the rotating hook to pass through an engagement between a rotating hook bobbin case holder and a hook support to thereby join a bobbin thread received in the rotating hook bobbin case holder, so that the needle thread and the bobbin thread form a stitch. In this forming of a stitch, the needle thread is required to have suitable loosening and drawing-up, which are given by a thread take-up, but a rapid change in tension acting on the needle thread cannot be followed only by the thread take-up. Hereupon, a thread take-up member (which is formed from a torsion spring and so called a "thread take-up spring") is provided for accommodating a rapid change in tension on the needle thread. Such thread take-up member is arranged immediately adjacent an upstream area of the thread take-up positioned in a path of the needle thread in common sewing machines for industrial use and for home use.
Thereupon, with a lock stitch type multineedle embroidering sewing machine including sewing machine heads, each provided with a plurality of needle bars, the above-mentioned thread take-up member is arranged upstream of a tension thread guard because there is a limitation in a space for arrangement. However, the tension thread guard is arranged further upstream of a needle thread deflecting section provided upstream of the thread take-up positioned in a path of the needle thread. Accordingly, the path for feeding of the needle thread is necessarily curved many times between the thread take-up and the thread take-up member. Therefore, the needle thread becomes great in contact resistance at such curved portions to decrease a reaction related to a thread take-up motion of the thread take-up member, with the result that the thread take-up member does not fulfill its primary function adequately, thus causing thread breakage disadvantageously.